


Ducky's Surprise

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Ducky is waiting for Gibbs to come home as he has a surprise for him. But he begins to wonder if he did the right thing.





	Ducky's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Ducky glanced at his watch for what seemed like the twentieth time in as many minutes.

Jethro was late. Not by much, but even so. 

Maybe for the first time ever he had chosen to follow Ducky's 'do drive carefully, my dear' comment, which both men knew translated as 'do try to keep to the speed limit, my dear'.

He told himself he was worrying unnecessarily; of course Jethro was fine. He had to be. Besides, Ducky would know if something had happened to his long-term lover. He would know – of that he was certain.

However, he knew his inability to relax was not just due to the fact his lover was a little late, but because of what Ducky himself had done.

Now that it was done, he wasn't at all sure it had been the right thing to do. In fact the more he thought about it, the more he regretted his decision. His impetuousness. 

His lover wasn't overly fond of surprises, and the one Ducky had for him was of considerable magnitude. It had cost him a great deal of money, which didn't matter at all, as well as a considerable amount of cajoling and encouragement and promises that he would accept full responsibility for any repercussions. 

He glanced at his watch again. 

Suddenly he wasn't sure if he wanted Jethro to arrive or not. 

He was torn between wanting to see his lover, wanting to hold him in his arms, wanting to kiss and be kissed by him and . . . 

And wanting Jethro to call and say he'd been delayed – for several days. That way, maybe, Ducky could undo what he had done. 

He should not have done it. 

He should not have interfered. 

He should not have taken such liberties. 

Yes, he and Jethro were lovers, they were now openly living together, they shared a savings account, and all the other things 'married' couples did. But even so. He really should not have done it.

At that moment he heard Jethro's car arrive, tires squealing slightly as it came to a halt.

He swallowed hard.

"Hey, Duck." Jethro tugged him into his arms and held him. "This is a nice surprise. Thought you'd still be at the office."

Ducky leaned against his lover. "No, I wanted to ensure I was here when you returned. I have," he paused for a moment; he had to get this over with now – the sooner the better. He had to know. He had to know what Jethro's reaction would be, and if he would be able to forgive Ducky for what he had done.

He swallowed hard and then went on resolutely, "A surprise for you. Other than me being here," he added.

"Oh?" Jethro's tone was not exactly an encouraging one.

"Yes, come with me, Jethro." And before Jethro could answer, Ducky extracted himself from the embrace, took Jethro's hand and led him around the side of the house.

Jethro came to a dead stop and just stared. "Duck?" he said, after several moments of silence. His tone gave nothing away.

Ducky forced himself to look up at him. The steady gaze was as revealing as Jethro's tone. He started to speak, "I am sorry, my dear. I do not know what came over me. I never should have taken such a liberty. I really am so very, very sorry. I'll arrange for it to be put back. Oh, Jethro, can you ever forgive me? I know I -"

Jethro silenced him. 

"Why?" he asked, after several minutes of 'silencing' Ducky.

"My dear?"

"Why, Duck?"

"I just felt that . . . Well, she was finished and you'd always said she would be the one. And so I thought that . . . But I shouldn't have done it. I should have waited, or at least told you. Jethro, can you forgive me?"

Jethro frowned and Ducky swallowed hard, forcing himself to keep eye contact with his lover. "What's to forgive?"

Ducky blinked. "Well, I . . ."

"Did the impossible. You got her out of the basement. Couldn't have been easy. How'd you do it?"

"Well, I personally didn't. I merely arranged of her to be – Jethro, are you saying you don't mind?" Ducky held his breath.

"Course I don't. I'm glad, Duck. I wouldn't have done it. You know that. But it's right that it's been done. You know that too. Thank you," he gathered Ducky back into his arms, brought his head down and again found Ducky's mouth with his own.

As Ducky moved to deepen the kiss, he remembered where they were, and with regret took his mouth away. "I think we should resume this inside, do you not?"

Jethro blinked and looked around him; it seemed he too had forgotten they were still outside. "Yeah, reckon you're right, Duck." He brushed his mouth over the top of Ducky's head, before taking his arm and turning back to the house. "And tomorrow," he said, as they went inside and Jethro himself locked the door, "we could take her out. If you'd like that?"

Ducky beamed. "Oh, I would, Jethro. I really would."

"Good." Jethro kissed him again, before putting his arm around his shoulders and moving towards the stairs. 

"You ever make love on a boat, Duck?" he asked, when they were halfway up the stairs.

Ducky shook his head. "No, I have not."

"Good." Jethro sounded very pleased. "We can put that right tomorrow then," he added, as they reached their bedroom door. "Now, Dr. Mallard, stop talking to me and let me show you just how much I appreciate my surprise."


End file.
